disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Legendary Weapons
' Super Hero Sword' The legendary blade of Super Hero Aurum which he used to slay over 100 overlords. It was eventually stolen away by the Dean of Evil Academy, Mao, after he defeated the Hero and made him his slave. He now uses the sword and his heart of a hero to rule over his Netherworld with an odd style and grace. The Super Hero sword is a +4 Adamantine Impact, Spell Stealing Greatsword The Super Hero Sword can be used as both a Great Sword or a Monster weapon. When held, the Super Hero sword grants you +3 hit points per hit dice, and deals an additional +2d6 divine damage when used against Evil creatures, or creatures you have witnessed committing an evil act in the last 24 hours. Upon sunrise every day, you are effected by a Greater heroism spell cast by a 20th level caster, however it lasts 24 hours. (Granting +4 Morale bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks, immunity to fear effects, and +20 hit points). The Super Hero Sword is treated as a light one handed weapon for the purpose of two weapon fighting. Finally, this weapon possesses 10 charges that return every day at dawn which can be used in the following ways. · Double a single morale bonus for 1 round (1 charge) · Gain the effects of a Keen Edge spell as a swift action that lasts 200 minutes (1 charge) · Gain a +6 bonus to caster level checks for 1 round. This can be activated as a free action, or by spending double the charges, it can be activated on someone else's turn (1 charge) · Gain a +6 bonus to armor class for 1 round as a move action (1 charge) · Gain a +20 circumstance bonus to acrobatics and diplomacy checks for 1 round (2 charges) · Raise the save DC of a technique or spell by +4 as a free action (2 charges) · Change technique and spell damage dealt to divine/holy damage for 1 round (3 charges) · Gain a fly speed of 60 feet with perfect maneuverability for 200 minutes as a swift action (2 charges) ' Zetta Sword' A Powerful weapon made of dead stars and writhing mana. This weapon was crafted by Zetta in his quest to conquer the cosmos as the most Badass Freakin Overlord in existence. The Zetta Sword is a +5 Lifesurge Impact Bastard Sword Whenever you defeat an enemy with the Zetta Sword, you gain an amount of mana equal to 5XCreature's Hit Dice. In addition, whenever you land a successful blow with this sword, you deal 3d6 unholy damage to your enemy. You heal a number of hit points equal to the unholy damage you deal with this. Any additional hit points gained past your maximum become temporary hit points to a maximum of 50% of your base total hit points. Unlike with a typical Lifesurge weapon, it always applies it's +5 bonus to the hit points healed until you reach the maximum. This weapon possesses an overwhelming evil aura as if it were a 30th level Lawful Evil Cleric. When wielding this weapon, you also have a palpable aura of maliciousness that surrounds you, causing creatures to make a DC: 56 will saving throw or be shaken for 1d10 minutes, and lose 3d6 mana. Every creature that fails it's save takes 1/2 mana damage and isn't shaken. A creature can only be effected by this once every 24 hours. By spending 2d6x100 mana, you can gain additional abilities as listed below for 24 hours. Each ability can be used only once per day, and costs the mana, however it does not cost an action. · Gain The advanced creature template · Gain a +30 foot bonus to your move speed · Gain a +4 bonus to attack and damage rolls · Gain a +8 bonus to armor class · Increase all saving throw DC's by +6 · Increase all Saving throws by +6 · Gain a +8 bonus to skills · Gain access to any Sword technique, Demon technique, or Spell. This is added to your list of techniques and spells you can cast for the duration. · Gain 6d6 temporary hit points · Empower all technique or spell damage ' Golden Gun' Bigger than God's Revolver and twice as Shiny, this weapon is known to be the most powerful gun ever created. Wielded by the commanding Salvatore the magnificent, this weapon increases her intimidation factor when she steps onto a battlefield. The Golden Gun is a +4 Negating, Dueling, Phase Locking Revolver. The Golden Gun allows you to make Disarm, Bull Rush, Overrun, and Trip CMB attempts at a range. The weapon always deals it's damage if you successfully use it to use a CMB attempt. The Negating effect of this weapon applies to all forms of damage reduction, and lowers the DR by 5 for a number of rounds equal to the enchantment modifier. While holding this gun, you can use the following spells. Murderous Command (6/day), Charm Person (6/day), Charm Monster (4/day), Dominate Person (4/day), Dominate Monster (2/day), and Suggestion(4/day). The save DC for each of them is 10+1/2 character level+ Charisma modifier. You gain a bonus to intimidate checks equal to twice the enhancement modifier of the weapon. When firing the gun, you ignore all miss chances caused by any means, including effects such as powerful winds such as from the spell winds of vengeance, and the gun never misfires on a critical failure. Six times per day when you shoot an enemy whom has been effected by an enchantment spell, if you shoot that creature, you can command them to die. If they fail a Will save DC: 10+1/2 character level+ Charisma modifier, they will drop dead immediately. Cosmic Horror From the vast reaches of space in the darkest depths of the aether, the Cosmic horror lurks, it's impossible roiling form bringing aeons old Nightmares to life and pushing the boundaries of man's feeble understanding of reality. A weapon crafted from human engineering to be the final weapon of the Desco Unit built to be the ultimate being. The Cosmic Horror is a +5 Ominous Lifesurge Bane Physical Monster Weapon. This weapon grants you 6 hit points per hit dice and a +4 bonus to armor class while equipped. While wielding this weapon you gain the Chaos subtype, and become immune to the spells Confusion, Lesser Confusion, and Insanity. The Ominous effect of the weapon has a save DC of 58. In addition creatures effected by the shaken ability are also effected by a confusion effect for it's duration. When you successfully effect a creature with a confusion effect, you can select the result of their die roll, and determine what confusion effect applies to them. You gain a +4 bonus to strength and constitution, in additional you become immune to critical hits and sneak attacks unless dealt by a creature currently effected by Insanity, or who has the Chaos Subtype. The effects of Life Surge do not just apply to undead, but any creature. Your bane effect applies to creatures with the lawful alignment, Lawful Subtype, or creatures effected by confusion or a fear effect. Finally, while equipped with this weapon you gain access to the Madness domain and all of it's abilities and can cast all of the spells listed once per day. All of the abilities and the spells are modified by your Strength modifier as your relevant casting modifier. In addition you also gain the abilities and spells from the Subdomains for the Madness domain, of Insanity and Nightmare. ' ' Pandemonium An evil blade that contains the soul of an Overlord within. It's hate knows no bounds, and it only wishes to regain what it once lost. Wielded by the dreaded Overlord Prier, few have seen it and lived to regale the stories. Pandemonium is a +5 Furious Furyborn Halberd that occasionally takes the shape of a Baton and is a Monster Weapon. Pandemonium is treated as a Polearm/Spear weapon as well as a Heavy Blade, and a monster weapon for the purpose of using techniques. While equipped, Pandemonium grants 8 hit points per hit dice. If you kill a demon with this weapon, you can effect that demon with a trap the soul spell save DC: 62. The creature is stored within the weapon when you do this. This grants a +1 morale bonus to attack and damage rolls for 24 hours. This bonus increases by +1 for every demon you consume in a 24 hour period to a max of +20. While wielding Pandemonium, you always double the damage dealt by power attack, however you do not increase the penalties at all. If you possess the Hell Blast ability of the Demonwrought class, you always add damage to the damage dealt with it as if you had successfully struck someone with this weapon. You gain a +4 bonus to Strength and Constitution while wielding Pandemonium. Whenever you utilize an ability, or equip an item that grants you a bonus to strength or constitution, the bonus is increased by +2. This is already included in the bonus this item grants you. You gain Damage Reduction overcome by nothing equal to your hit dice while you have this equipped. Finally, while wielding this you gain access to the Destruction domain and all of it's abilities usable as a cleric of your level. You use your Strength modifier instead of your wisdom modifier to determine spell save DC's and any abilities from this domain. You can use each spell on the list once per day as a spell like ability. Evil Academy Diploma One of the only diplomas ever handed out by an admin at Nether Institute evil academy. This belongs to the valedictorian of the class and Number one Badass Delinquent through the Netherworlds. She is feared by all demons who hear her name. The Evil Academy Diploma is a +5 Conductive Benevolent Makai Book Monster weapon This weapon can be used in melee combat as an attack roll that deals Bludgeoning, Piercing, or Slashing damage, and can be used as a normal Makai book at a distance, when used at a distance it deals fire damage instead of force. This fire damage bypasses Fire resistance but not immunity. While wielding this weapon, you become immune to fire. In addition, once per day, and one additional time for every 3 levels you possess, you can completely bypass a creature's immunity or resistance to fire. When making a knowledge check, you can make the check untrained if you take a full round action to look through the book. Untrained or not, this grants a +5 competence bonus when used in this way. When using the book's benevolent ability, you can apply the enhancement modifier to not just the bonus granted to attack rolls, but to any aid another check you make. By reading through this book, which takes 24 hours, you gain the feat 48 Skills of Affection as a bonus feat for free. You gain a +4 bonus to your constitution and Intelligence scores. Finally You Gain the Fire domain and can use it's abilities as if you were a cleric of your character level, using your Intelligence modifier instead of wisdom for any abilities, and you gain all of the spells from the Fire domain usable once per day as spell like abilities using your overall level as your caster level and your relevant ability modifier for your saving DC's. Scent of Niblhenne A smell so pungent that it's actually a tangible object. It takes the form of a green, fist sized crystal with great energy emanating from within it. This is a weapon in the possession of the great and endlessly powerful witch Metallia. The Scent of Niblhenne is a +5 Spell Storing Conductive Weapon This weapon works as a Dominion crystal for the Swamp Dominion. While wielding the Scent of Niblhenne, you are immune to acid damage and heal an amount of acid damage dealt to you instead of take damage. in addition, you become immune to any abilities such as stench, Sickened, or nausea. While equipped with this, all spells you use cause the sickened condition if the creature fails it's saving throw, if it critically fails it causes the nauseated condition. This lasts for 1 round per level of the spell. You also gain the abilities of the Universal Arcane School as if you were a 20th level wizard. While wielding this weapon, you are treated as if you possessed the Arcane Battlemaster feat, even if you do not possess Arcane Strike. Your Intelligence and Constitution scores are increased by +4. While this is equipped, you can use an evility that boosts Wisdom, or Charisma, or uses Wisdom or Charisma for it's effects, and have it instead effect your Intelligence score. Finally, the Crystal holds 20 charges. These charges can be used to cast any spell from the Witch spell list, or to use for meta magic feats, spending 1 charge for every level the spell has or for every point you increase the spell level by with the meta magic feat. This recharges every day.